Path of the Orcs
by PearlyGirl
Summary: Legolas and their little gang have headed off in search for adventure. Picking up a friend along the way, they find themselves in the way of hundreds of deadly orcs, hell bent on killing them.... Plz R
1. Chapter One: Swift Eyes

~ Yay, my first LOTR fanfic!!! Hope you enjoy!!! ~  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Gimli, or Aragorn (though I'd like to have Frodo, Pippin, Legolas and Aragorn, myself). But I do own Menx.  
  
Chapter one: Swift Eyes  
  
Swift eyes, swifter feet. He moved among the trees, knowing each step of the way. A moment he stopped, searching the woods with his ever- watching eyes. He heard a giggle, and a crackle of snapping twigs. He jumped to his left, landing atop a struggling creature. It laughed, and screamed with delight.  
"Get off, you bloody beast!"  
Legolas laughed, and stood up. A small creature stood up.  
"It's not fair," cried Samwise, "you always find us, then ask to be it again! It's completely not fair!"  
"Oh, come off it," Legolas said, already heading off to find the others, "you're just upset because I'm the superior hunter here."  
"Yeah, right," said Sam, hurrying to keep up, "and you're the best of the best of the best, I know, I know."  
"Do what?" asked Legolas with a chuckle, "That's ridiculous."  
"I know."  
They continued along silently for a moment, listening for any sounds. Sam started searching through his little purse on his hip, finally pulling out a chunk of bread. Legolas shook his head in disbelief as Sam started chewing at it.  
"What?" came a muffled question from Sam, noticing Legolas staring.  
"It's unbelievable."  
"What is?"  
"That you little things can eat so much. It's amazing."  
At that moment, a figure bolted, but Legolas was already upon it. Frodo laughed and got to his feet.  
"You're too fast for me, Legolas," he said with a smile, "I'll never escape from you."  
"No, little one," replied Legolas, "someday you may, but just not for today. Maybe tomorrow."  
"ENOUGH!"  
The three looked up at a tall man.  
"That's enough games for today, my boys, it is time to rest," said Gandalf, sweeping his long cloak behind him.  
The elf and the halflings followed him back to camp. Aragorn was out and about searching for dinner. He had taken Pippin and Merry with him. Gimli sat on a rock to the side, carving a stone into a spearhead. He nodded to Legolas, who returned the nod to him. Legolas sat by the little pile of leaves he would call his bed tonight. Frodo and Pippin sat down beside him.  
"So, what do we do tomorrow?" asked Sam.  
"We will head north, see what we can find that way."  
"Is there anything specific we're looking for?"  
"No, not really," said Legolas, "just adventure."  
"Yes, and adventure you will find."  
Legolas was on his feet in a half second, sword in hand, and ready to attack if necessary. He nearly dropped his sword.  
"Oh no, it's you!" he cried, getting angry.  
"Yes, it's me," she said, gently taking off her cloak, and tossing it to the side, "I'm here to get what's mine."  
Sam stepped up and gently poked Legolas.  
"Who's the beauty?"  
"Beauty? Beautiful she may be, but dangerous, she is."  
Gandalf walked over, with Gimli stumbling in his wake.  
"What's this? A fine young lady in our midst?" asked Gandalf.  
"I have come for my steed!" she said.  
"It's not yours, I got it fair!" replied Legolas.  
"Oh, Legolas," said Frodo, "I was wondering where you got that new horse from. Did you steal it from this elf-lady?"  
"Of course not, do you think that an elven prince would stoop to such a level for a mere steed?"  
"It was close enough," she said, drawing her sword, "Now we shall fight for it again, and this time I shall not loose."  
"Wait!"  
They all turned to stare at Gimli.  
"First we should know her name," he said with a sly smile, "so that we can carve into Legolas's tomb marker which young lady killed him first. He's got so many chasing him, after all."  
"Shut up," said Legolas, "Menx, put that sword away before you hurt yourself. I command you."  
"You're not my prince, Legolas, I'm not of your kingdom, and so I do not bow to you. And to you it's Menxellana Urgondale."  
"Oh, pretty name," said Gimli, but shut up with deadly stares from both the elves.  
"I will not!"  
Menx lunged at Legolas with her sword, but he was quick. He swiftly moved out of the way and tripped her.  
"I've always told you, Menx," he said with a smile, blocking another attempted blow from her with his sword, "you will never beat me till you find your footing."  
"I've enough footing that I will slay if I must. I need that steed, and you knew that when you took it!"  
"You silly girl, you betted it you could beat me at the sword. So I excepted, for it's such a fine horse, good breeding."  
He bent low, ducking a swing of her sword, and brought up the handle of his sword into her shin. She howled with pain, and punched him in the face, almost hitting his nose and breaking it.  
Gimli started forward at this, but Gandalf took his staff and blocked him. He shook his head and motioned for Gimli to watch.  
Legolas stood up, holding his nose.  
"You cheat!"  
"I do not!" she screamed in return.  
"Do to!"  
"Do not!"  
They kept squabbling like this while Gandalf chuckled and turned to Gimli and the halflings.  
"I do believe they are like brother and sister, are they not?" he whispered.  
"Yes," said Sam, "very like so."  
"Well, what do we do?" asked Gimli.  
"We let them finish their fighting, and then we sit them down. We shall be their overseeing parents at this point."  
Gimli chuckled at this. Then there was a scream.  
"Ow, ow!!! Stop it!!!"  
"Are you going to leave me be?!"  
Legolas had Menx in a headlock.  
"Never!" she screamed.  
"Never?" he asked, "Are you sure?"  
"Never!"  
At this, Legolas began giving Menx a noogy. She was screaming like crazy.  
"I'll get you, Legolas Greenleaf, I swear by Merlin's beard!"  
"Oh," he laughed, "how're you going to do that in a headlock?"  
With this, she punched him in his essentials. She laughed and kicked him in the butt as he doubled over in pain.  
"Like that!" she screamed.  
"What's going on here?" a loud voice boomed.  
"Oh, Aragorn, you missed all the fun," replied Gandalf.  
"Aye," said Gimli, "the little missus here put Legolas in 'is place, right she did."  
"Where'd she come from and what did he do to her?" asked Aragorn, jumping off his horse.  
"Well, all we know is that he took her horse in a bet she lost," said Frodo.  
"Very well, I shall deal with this."  
Menx was still yelling at Legolas, and he was screaming insults back. Then they started going at it again with their swords. Aragorn reached up and grabbed Legolas by the arm just as he was about to hit Menx with his sword hilt again, and got hit full in the shoulder by Menx's blow to Legolas by mistake.  
"Damn it, woman, put that down, we have no time for these petty rivalries!!"  
Menx hesitantly put down her sword.  
"I am Menxellana Urgondale."  
"I am Aragorn."  
"The Aragorn?"  
"Yes," he said, sighing, "The king of men. Now what has happened here?"  
"He stole my horse!" she said pointing.  
"I did not!" Legolas managed to grunt out, trying to stand up with help from Merry and Pippin.  
"I won it fair and square in a bet she made with me," he finally said after the pain began to subside, "She betted that she could beat me in a one on one sword fight, so I took her on it and won."  
"Well, Menx," said Aragorn, "sounds like you have no business here. Do you have anywhere to go?"  
"No," she said, "he has my steed."  
"Well, then, you shall ride with me."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because," Aragorn said, putting himself upon his horse, "orcs are headed straight this way and we do not wish to be in their path." 


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Help

~ Chapter Two: Finding Help ~  
  
At that, a half dozen orcs bursted through the surrounding trees.  
"Aye, found them we have!" cried one.  
"Now we do as master tells us and kills 'em!" said another.  
They flew at them. Legolas bolted into action, cutting one above the stomach, creating a wide bloody gap, and punching another to the ground. He whirled around and brought out his bow and an arrow, taking down in a second an orc about to slice down Pippin.  
"Be more careful!" he yelled towards Pippin. Pippin nodded and stabbed another orc with his dagger. Legolas quickly let out a sting of arrows, taking down nearly half of the orcs trying to kill them. Aragorn slayed yet another orc, then yelled for them to take ride.  
Legolas jumped astride his horse, pulling Gimli up behind him. The steed that he had won from Menx was being used by three of the hobbits, while Frodo rode behind Gandalf. They had packed up camp and were ready to ride. Legolas turned his horse around to face Aragorn, who had Menx sitting behind him, and kicked an orc in the head on his way by.  
"Which direction do they come from?"  
"The south," replied Aragorn, "We ride north, like planned. HYA!!"  
Aragorn kick his horse into action. They were on their way, with the wind in their hair and the ground flying beneath them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The orc limped into camp. He cringed at the growls coming from his peers. He was terrified, but knew he had to go when called upon. He limped up to the main tent, and asked for entrance. The flap pulled open, and he was yanked inside.  
"Well? Is it done?"  
"No, master," cringed the orc, "they defeated us swiftly."  
"You fools," said Hydan, master of these orcs, "He shall not be happy with you, so we must put you to punishment."  
"NO! Please, master, NO!!!"  
"Take the fool away," Hayden growled, "he's no longer of any use around us or this camp."  
Hayden listened to the screams of the orc as it was dragged away. He heard the slice of his throat, his screams cut short, and the drop as his body hit the floor. An evil grin shadowed itself upon Hayden's face. He enjoyed killing very much. He stood up and stomped outside, facing the seven hundred and half orcs he had brought with him.  
"Stand up!" he cried across the camp, "WE RIDE!!!"  
The orcs flew into action, packing up their camp and strapping up their packs, and were ready to run.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I wonder what master those orcs told about?"  
"I've no idea, Legolas, but he is a dangerous foe, it appears. I saw their camp on the way back to ours, and there are seven hundred at the least."  
"Aragorn, can we defeat that many?"  
"Why would we have to face them?"  
"Aragorn, that many orcs congregated in one place is never a good thing. Whatever they are up to, we must stop them!"  
"I agree, but we cannot possibly defeat seven hundred orcs, we will surely die!"  
"But we should at least try."  
"I think so, too," said Frodo, "can't we get help?"  
"From who, Frodo?" asked Aragorn, "we have no friends in these parts, no one would be willing to help."  
"I have elven family here," said Menx, "we could ask them."  
Aragorn sighed.  
"Fine, lead us to them."  
They jumped upon their horses, and with Menx leading the way, rode through the woods. They rode half the day. When Menx slowed down, Legolas pulled up beside them.  
"What are you doing? This is no home of elves."  
"Yes, it is," she said, sliding off the horse, "you just need to look closer. Not everything is as it seems."  
She walked over to a great stone in the middle of the meadow they were in. She put her hand upon it, and slid through, disappearing from their sight. Gimli muttered, "Elven majick, amazing how they can do such things."  
Legolas laughed.  
"Yes, I've heard of these. They live in an underground lair, far from the sight of friends and enemies. I hear they're great kingdoms."  
Soon Menx walked back out of the stone, and had two new people with her. An older elf, looking wise in his years, but stood erect. The other was another woman elf, warrior it seemed, for she wore the armor of a soldier, with a large sword on her hip and a smooth bow on her back.  
"Friends, this is my uncle, Ryuwand Tullhand, he is the head of this city council," said Menx, gesturing to the older elf, "and this is head guard, Vedantalla Oldenmed."  
The two elves bowed, and the group bowed back.  
"What is your business here?" asked Vedantalla.  
"We come asking for help," said Aragorn.  
"What help is it you need?" asked Ryuwand.  
"There are seven hundred and more orc heading this way," said Menx, "and we must stop them. Can you help? For we are only nine against so many."  
"We wish we could," Vedantalla replied, "but we do not meddle in affairs that are not our own."  
"Vedantalla, do you think it will not be your own if you do not stop it?"  
"What?"  
"Consider this: we do not know what they are after. Do you not think that they could be coming here for the item?"  
A look of surprise crossed both the elves faces.  
"How do you know of such a thing?" asked Ryuwand.  
"Father told me, years back."  
"That fool," said Ryuwand, a look of annoyance on his face, "How could he have been so stupid to tell you? He has put not only you but our entire kingdom in danger!"  
"Father was not a fool!" cried Menx.  
"Maybe not, but he was when he told you!"  
"Calm down," said Aragorn, stepping forward, "What item is this?"  
"It's not of your concern, and all you need to know is that if it is put into the hands of the wrong people it will destroy all of Middle Earth."  
Gandalf looked at his group, then back at Ryuwand.  
"Will you help us?" he asked.  
Ryuwand turned to Vedantalla, and they began to whisper to each other. After a few moments, they returned. Vedantalla faced Aragorn.  
"We shall help you, but only if you promise to help us in return."  
"What is it you need from us?"  
"There is a creature in our lower city, eating our cattle. Can you help us kill it?"  
"Yes," said Aragorn, and ushered to Gimli and Legolas, who stepped up next to him, "Gimli, Legolas, and I shall help you."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Merlin's beard, Aragorn, what have you gotten us into?!?!"  
Aragorn took another swing with his sword at the giant creature. It was very large indeed, and that's why it couldn't go any higher than the lower kingdom: it couldn't fit.  
Legolas was shooting arrows at it, hundreds. It hurt it, but would not bring it down. Aragorn was stabbing and jabbing it with his sword, while Gimli swung his axe at it. Its scaly skin was thick. Its red eyes looked around savagely. One of its feet knocked Gimli off his feet.  
"Damned beast," he said, getting back up. There was a flash of light and the creature fell. Gandalf walked to the three of them.  
"Why didn't you just ask me for help?" he asked, a grin on his face.  
"We don't need none of your majick, wizard," said Gimli, "we could of done it by ourselves."  
"Be quiet," said Aragorn, sweat dripping off his brow, "it would have killed you if not for Gandalf here."  
The three of them headed back up to the doorway where everyone was waiting for them. Ryuwand took Aragorn's hand and shook it vigorously.  
"Thank you, oh so much," he said, smiling, "we've been trying to kill that beast for a month."  
"It was only an earth demon," said Gandalf, "and a small one at that."  
"Small?" asked Gimli, "you call that one small?"  
"Would you like to see a full grown earth demon?"  
Gimli thought this a moment, then shook his head. Gandalf laughed.  
"So, what about the orcs?" asked Menx.  
"We have patrols out, looking for them," said Vedantalla, "They will report back to me with any information they have."  
"Good," said Gandalf.  
"To dinner, then," said Ryuwand.  
They led them to a building. As they walked down the hall, the hobbits and the dwarf looked around in awe. They were walking down a splendid area. There were beautiful paintings of elves and other creatures, hanging on the walls. The walls themselves were made of gold. The floor they were walking on was crystal glass. When they walked into the dining hall, the hobbits gasped. They were in heaven.  
The tables were heaped with food. There were already hundreds of elves in here, eating and socializing. The hobbits ran to the tables, grabbed plates and starting filling their plates full. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf laughed. The hobbits must have been famished.  
"I'm famished!" cried Pippin, almost as if reading their minds. They headed over themselves and began gathering food. They all sat down and began to eat.  
"I haven't eaten this good since I left my father's kingdom," said Legolas, his mouth full of potatoes.  
Gimli took a gigantic bite of a ham leg, and sighed.  
"Oh, how this reminds me of my home. They made mighty good meat there."  
"Yes, I've heard," said Aragorn.  
"I've missed being here," said Menx, "this is where I was born and raised. I left home to make it on my own, oh, say, one hundred and twenty something years ago. I'd come and visit every once in a while, but it's been about ten and a half years since I've been here. It's good to be back."  
"Yes, Menx," said Ryuwand, walking up behind them, "we've missed you."  
Menx smiled and hugged her uncle.  
"THEY'RE COMING!!!!!!"  
A half dozen elves came running into the hall. They stopped in front of Vedantalla. After a moment of hurried conversation, Vedantalla cried out the alarm.  
"SOLDIERS!!! UP AND ARM!!! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!! GATHER YOUR WEAPONS AND HEAD TO THE MAIN GATE!!!!" 


	3. Chapter Three: The Battle Begins

~ Chapter Three: The Battle Begins ~  
  
Nearly three quarters of the elves in the room jumped to their feet, gathering their weapons. Legolas and the rest of the group grabbed theirs as well, and followed the elves to the main gate. When they stepped out, a depressing sight awaited them.  
"Dear lords," whispered Frodo.  
The surrounding fields were crawling with orcs. They were everywhere.  
  
"Wait," said Aragorn, "There are not as many here as there were when I first laid eyes upon their camp."  
"Where could the rest possibly be?" asked Menx.  
"I've no clue, but we need to keep our eyes open for any sign of folly."  
The orcs were congregating into rows, preparing for battle. As they did this, the elven warriors began to place themselves as well. Elves along every inch of their side of the field, ready to kill the orcs, using sword or bow. A rather large orc stepped out in the front.  
"I am Hyden," he yelled, "and I have come for the King of the humans, and for the Staff of Goreandal!"  
A gasp rippled through the elves. Menx was right. They had come for the item.  
"You may think you can get it," cried Vedantalla, "but you'll have to come through us first!"  
Hyden smiled.  
"Gladly," he replied. He sounded off a roar, and the orcs surged forward.  
"Steady," said Vedantalla, "Steady.now!"  
The elves let out a thousand arrows, taking down the first two rows of orcs. The arrows continued to fly and the orcs continued to come. Many of the elves in front quickly drew their swords and met the orcs head on. Legolas could smell the orc blood, the steel, and was ready for the fight. He drew his sword and ran into battle. He took down the first orc he saw, then continued to take the lives of many others. As he fought, he heard the cries of the wounded. He heard the cries of elves as well as orcs, and an immense hatred filled him as he heard his comrades fall. He let out a cry of rage, and fought harder. He stabbed his sword into one orc, while slitting the throat of another with his dagger. As he fought through the carnage, he looked up. He saw Aragorn heading for Hyden. Then he saw Menx right behind Aragorn. A sudden fear filled Legolas. He felt the death of a friend approaching. He rushed towards them.  
As he headed up the field to them, he kept getting distracted by orcs trying to kill him. He shoved his sword handle deep into an orc. As he was trying to pull it out, he happened to glance up. He saw Aragorn raise his sword against Hyden.  
  
.Always remember, friend.we are a family.if we do not have each other.we have nothing.  
  
The words Aragorn had once spoken to him resounded in his head. He saw Hyden block Aragorns blow. Menx ran up behind Aragorn, and attempted to run Hyden through. Legolas ran forward as fast as he could. Hyden reached behind him and knocked her down with a sweep of his hand. And as Aragorn tried to strike again, Hyden knocked away his sword, and stabbed Aragorn, straight into his stomach. Aragorn fell to his knees, holding his bleeding torso.  
  
.if we do not have each other.we have nothing.brother.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" screamed Legolas, rushing forward. He caught Hyden off- guard, stabbing him in the back. Hyden roared in pain. Legolas pulled out his sword and stabbed him again and again. The sight of Aragorn, the pain on his face, drove Legolas to hatred beyond hatred. Aragorn was nearly Legolas' brother. If he didn't have Aragorn, then they, the Fellowship, would be nothing. Nothing but an old wind, carrying memories through time.  
Even as Hyden fell, Legolas kept stabbing. He finally dropped his sword, and fell to the ground next to him.  
"Who sent you?" he said, grabbing Hyden by the shoulders, poison in his every word.  
Hyden laughed.  
"WHO SENT YOU?" screamed Legolas, spitting into his face.  
"Something from your worst nightmares." Hyden whispered, barely audible.  
"What?"  
"He who eats the darkness, swallows your fears."  
With that, Hyden died. Legolas shoved him.  
"Wake up, coward!!"  
Hyden was dead. Legolas could not bring him back.  
"Dammit!" he screamed into the sky.  
Legolas suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked over and saw an arrow protruding from it. He grabbed it, and gently pulled it out. Ignoring the bleeding, he stumbled over to Aragorns unmoving body. He pulled Aragorn up into his lap.  
"Don't die, brother," he said. He bent his head down and began to cry.  
".you always did cry at the wrong time."  
Legolas brought his head up. Aragorn was barely breathing, but his eyes were open, with a hint of humor behind the pain. Legolas laughed, and hugged him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Legolas sat in front of the fire. He waited upon the doctor to tell him of Aragorns condition. As he waited, Gandalf sat beside him.  
"What is it that troubles your mind, Legolas?" he asked.  
"I made Hyden tell me who sent them, but he died before he made it clear."  
"What was it that the dreadful beast said?"  
"He said."  
"What?"  
". that it was a creature of our worst nightmares, a creature that eats darkness and swallows our fears."  
A look of horrid surprise glued itself to Gandalfs face.  
"Are you sure? Did you hear him correctly?"  
"Yes," said Legolas, sitting forward, "Why?"  
"Merlin's beard."  
"What?"  
Gandalf sat back into his chair and began to rub his temples. After a few moments, he looked at Legolas.  
"There is a legend, a myth, about a creature so terrible, it could look you in the eye and drain you of every happy memory you've ever had. It could swallow you of your soul, and then rip your body to shreds, just to watch you suffer. It lives off fear and darkness. That's its life's essences. It is called Goreandal."  
"That's the staff's name."  
"Exactly. Goreandal was once a mighty wizard. But he used his powers for absolute evil. He wreaked havoc upon Middle Earth. Many say he was in alliance with Sauron himself. The ancient good wizards of Middle Earth put a stop to him. They changed him. Changed him into a terrifying creature, unimaginable. Then they incased him in stone, and buried him, far beneath the earth's surface. They made it so the only way for him to awaken was when a true follower found that his staff still existed. They had made a staff, one that looked just like his, though a fake. They made it a public display to burn it, to make sure that everyone would know, or think they knew, that it was gone. But they hid the real staff, away, far beneath the earth's surface. I only had a suspicion at what Hyden may have wanted it. But now that he's confessed that it was Goreandal himself that wanted it back, it has become clear. If Goreandal receives his staff again, he will resume his human form, and we will all be doomed. I don't know if even I could stop him once he gets his staff back."  
Legolas, stricken with the information, leaned backwards into his chair. Suddenly an elf came from Aragorns room.  
"He is wounded deeply, but I do believe with a bit of good elven majick, he will recover."  
Legolas could only nod. After a moment, the elf returned and said they could go in and talk to him. As they walked into the room, they heard heavy breathing. Legolas walked over and gently gave Aragorn a brotherly hug.  
"Careful," said Aragorn, "It barely missed my lungs."  
"I see that," replied Legolas.  
"You are very brave, Aragorn," said Gandalf, "to have gone up against Hyden alone. Just like the king you are."  
"I wasn't alone," Aragorn said, "I had Legolas and Menx by my side."  
"No worries, then."  
"None whatsoever."  
"Good, then," said Ryuwand, coming in, "we need your help once more, but for something far more important than some silly little earth demon. It is of importance to the Staff." 


End file.
